You're Sitting on my Ceiling Fan
by Phantus-Dragon
Summary: For FlameSolaria99's contest. Things aren't exactly right when Ryuga wakes up and a bunch of random things that make no sense once so ever happen... One involving Gingka sitting on the ceiling fan. (Horrible summary. Not even sure what to put for a summery. 0.0) K plus for slight insanity. One-Shot!


**This is my entry for FlameSolaria99's contest! This probably will make little (or no) sense. Plus, this is the first time I've ever entered a contest. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Stupid alarm clock!" Ryuga growled, taking out a hammer and smashing the poor thing into a million pieces.

After he got up he started to head downstairs, "I hate cliché starts to stories…" He murmured, tossing the hammer out of a shattered window.

"AH! My legs!" Came a shout from outside, followed by police sirens.

Ryuga groggily stumbled down the stairs, tripping over king who was laying at the bottom step, "Why are sleeping on my stairs!" He exclaimed, obviously irritated.

King hiccupped, throwing a bottle of Pepsi over to a mountain of other drinks, "BECAUSE I LIKE PIE!" He then passed out.

Before Ryuga could make any sort of comment he heard a loud crashing sound coming from the kitchen.

He made his way in there to find Dynamis and Kenta beating his stove with sticks.

Ryuga narrowed his eyes at the two, "What are you doing?"

"I have learned mind control." Dynamis said with blank looking eyes.

"That's impossible."

"Watch. This is Steve." Dynamis replied, pointing to Kenta.

"HI. I AM STEVE." Kenta greeted.

"Just get out!" Ryuga barked. This was getting more stupid by the second.

"STEVE DOES NOT THINK YOU ARE NICE. BECAUSE I AM STEVE." Kenta said, lifting a refrigerator up and ripping it in half.

Ryuga just backed away slowly to the living room, his pupils shrunk.

"Hey, Ryuga!" He heard a voice that could only belong to Gingka, squeal.

Ryuga didn't even bother replying back due to the fact that Gingka was sitting on his ceiling fan… that was somehow ripped from the ceiling and was on the floor.

"You're sitting on my ceiling fan..."

"This llama spits out rainbows!" Gingka yelled, pointing to a pink llama with a poptart body that was eating the TV screen.

"Mooo!" The llama went.

Gingka punched it in the gut, making it vomit rainbows and toasters on the floor.

I wonder where the toasters can from…

Ryuga hit it with a bat, "Stupid llama!"

"My name is Kyoya!" The llama shouted, suddenly turning green and getting lion fangs.

Ryuga just stood there silently.

…

…

…

"I CAN SEE THE FUTURE."

"Shut up, Ryutaro!"

Meanwhile at the dungeon gym…

Toby stood there baffled as Zeo started randomly throwing clocks in the air while Masamune attempted to hit them with his baseball bat, knocking them across the street.

"Why… Why are you doing that?!" Toby asked.

"We're trying to make time fly!" Masamune exclaimed with a derp face, smashing another clock into a car while causing it to run off the road.

This made dungeon gym become on fire.

…

…

…

"I CAN SEE THE FUTURE."

"Shut up, Ryutaro!"

Meanwhile in some random desert…

The sun shinned across the sky, illuminating a sparkly rainbow covered in clumps of unicorn poop glitter that stretched across the sky.

Pink magical fairies danced across a yellow oasis (don't ask why it was yellow. You don't want to know.) while shirtless vampires sparkled in the sun, with rabid fangirls squealing in delight.

This made (non-llama) Kyoya vomit. Repeatedly.

Nile punched one in the face and stepped on it's… parts, "This is the LAST time Benkei picks where we train."

The sparkly vampire giggled making them vomit even more.

Back with Ryuga…

"Screw logic! This story has no plot!" Ryuga barked.

"Whoooo!" You could hear Hyoma scream loudly from outside.

Ryuga looked up ('cause his ceiling left him for anther man) to see Hyoma flying on a foot long bird while having the time of his life.

Ryuga then face-palmed.

"It's sad because in the pokemon games it's true." King spoke up, having been randomly revived and appearing beside Ryuga.

Ryuga glared at him, punching King in the face.

Gingka smiled happily, looking over to Dynamis who was now attempting to turn an old man into a pie, "Hi Dynamis!"

Dynamis looked at him blankly, "Hello random idiotic person of the world." He greeted back.

"Idiotic?"

"Yes, and now your name is Mr. tweetums."

"Yaaaay!"

During all this llama-Kyoya was raising an army made out of chipmunks to take over the world.

…He soon failed due the fact that the vice president of the US pulled the plug on Sesimi Street, which was the army's fuel.

"Shut up! I will take over the world! …One day!" llama-Kyoya shouted. "And then I will commence with my plan to behead every animal cracker on earth!" He then bit off the head of a purple animal cracker.

That was a llama animal cracker you know…

"Nooo! I'm a cannibal!"

Later Ryuga found a new ceiling who had won the lottery and would love him forever. Ryuga's original ceiling was very upset. (What? You think I was kidding about Ryuga's ceiling leaving him for another man?"

THE END.

…

…

…

"I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!"

"Shut up, Ryutaro!"

* * *

**Everyone: … 0.o**

**Ryutaro: I can see the future! :D And I can see you're a fail. D: **

**Phantus: -_- Yeah… Um… So anyway please R&R. What'd you think? Constructive criticism is encouraged but no flames please. **

**Hmm… This looks shorter on fanfiction than I expected it to be… Three pages looked a lot longer on my documents… **


End file.
